


The makings of a kunoichi

by Naita_Lolana_Lekika



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naita_Lolana_Lekika/pseuds/Naita_Lolana_Lekika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Naruto love story I decided to do with new characters and old ones. Looking for a few more characters, read and comment if you wanna be included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The makings of a kunoichi

Ohiao!!! Since I made a story where me and my friend we paired up with the akatsuki, I'm doing a story where we're paired up with the Naruto guys. I thought it would be cool if we had a lot more girl characters though, so I'm opening up the chance for anybody to join my story if they wanna. Leave a comment on this or on my profile. Here's what you gotta have (you can also make anything up, but you have to tell me about it):

(Pic if you can or include the link to it so I can put your pic in the story)  
Name  
Age: (varies through the story)  
What village your from.  
Childhood (or if anything happened in your past, if you want me to create your past for you just let me know)  
Who your paired up with, (Naruto and Gaara are taken ^.^")  
Personality (be very descriptive so I can get you personality right)  
Powers/abilities if any (as many as you want, but if you have a lot I can't promise that they'll all be in the story or if I'll remember them)  
Other stuff about you (like fav color n animal, etc.)

Have fun with your character! Go wild! It's anything you want it to be!


End file.
